1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image holding member for an image forming apparatus, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
A photoreceptor having a photosensitive layer containing an organic photoconductive compound as a main component has many advantages such as relatively easy production, low cost, good handleability, and excellent thermal stability, compared with a conventionally used photoreceptor containing an inorganic photoconductor (such as selenium, zinc oxide, cadmium sulfide, or silicon) as a main component, and thus has been studied vigorously.
Particularly, a photoreceptor have already been in practical use, which includes a multilayer function-separated photosensitive layer in which a charge generation function and a charge transport function of a photoconductor are assigned to separate functional layers, a material having the former charge generation function is contained in a charge generation layer, and a material having the latter charge transport function is contained in a charge transport layer.